DWMA faces a new student?
by wolfstar111000
Summary: A new girl has landed in death city and Soul has taken a fancy to her but so has Crona, but theres something wrong with her...her eyes maybe? If you're up for romance read this!
1. Chapter 1

She was dazed, her head spun and ached, the sky looked off and the sun had a face…was she high?

Chapter one

Gray eyes, bright soul.

Soul was walking around in the forest, he remembered, once, training with Kid, Blackstar and Maka in these woods, that had been the day Blackstar punched Maka.

He smirked to himself and looked at the sky, it was a nice day…AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH! A scream tore through the silence followed by a rather loud crash, Soul raced toward the commotion and found a girl staring at a fallen tree and her….blade of an arm?

"Hey! Who are you?!" He called to her, his eyes cynical and calculating.

She looked up at him, her expression feral and disheveled "WH-Who the Hell are you?" she replied, her voice trembling.

He sighed and stepped closer, clearly she wasn't from around Death City, he held out his hand "I'm Soul Evans, you new here?" he asked in a gruff yet soft tone.

"My name is Hitomi Matsumoto…and I guess I am new…where is here?" she asked, her expression becoming more scared than wild.

"Death city, come here, let me help you" said Soul, he reached for her arm blade.

"DON'T" she cried, "I might hurt you!" she shrunk away from him, her body scrunching and quivering.

He smiled "No you won't, I'm just like you" he transformed his arm into his scythe blade.

Her eyes widened "you-you…STAY BACK! DON'T…IM NOT HERE TO HURT YOU OR ANYONE ELSE…!" she scrambled away from him, her chest heaving, her black hair wiping away from her face in her frenzy.

Soul sighed and walked to her and touched her blade "don't worry, you won't hurt anyone and neither will I" he examined her blade carefully, his rough fingers grazing over the polished black metal and dipping carefully into the groves and edges, his red eyes sweeping over the stunning, and very shiny, blade, "You're a sword, an elucidator?"

She nodded "I guess?" she looked at him, her demeanor changing into a calm manor.

He nodded "cool…kay well I'll just…" he ran his hand over her blade and sighed, her blade disappeared.

She stared in disbelief "where did it go?" she examined her fair skinned arm and looked up at Soul, gratefully.

Soul smiled slightly "its within you, its just part of you, you are the weapon" he ran his hand down her arm and looked at her meaningfully.

That's about when he realized she was naked.

Maka paced up and down the living room floor, glancing at the blanketed Hitomi every now and then.

"So, you're telling me you found her, like this, in the woods?" she asked Soul, her emerald eyes scanning his face.

His eyes narrowed, "Yeah, why do you think I brought her here, If I had raped her or something in the woods why would I have brought her to you?" he rolled his eyes and looked away, his snow white hair falling over his forehead.

Maka shook her head dismissively "Whatever" she turned her attention to Hitomi who was looking at the floor, blush coloring her pale cheeks, "So, what brought you to death city?" she asked.

Hitomi shrugged "I don't remember…" she sighed "I don't remember anything but my name."

Maka stared at the girl and wondered whose clothes might fit her, then smiled softly, "Well until you remember you can stay with us."

Soul looked at Maka, his eyes wide "What?! She's staying with us?" he exclaimed.

Hitomi looked at him, her face pained, she gazed into his eyes with sorry gray eyes, cloudy with guilt.  
Soul felt himself soften, he felt everything go soft and suddenly his mindset had changed.

"I'm okay with that" he said, a weak smile traveling across his face.

Hitomi smiled "thank you Soul" she stood "do you have any clothes that might fit me Maka?" she asked.

Maka's eyes traveled up her body and stopped at her rather well developed chest and managed a sheepish smirk "well no…but I know someone who might".

Maka lead Hitomi to Death the Kid's house, she was certain that Liz would have some clothes that would fit Hitomi.

She barged in with her naked guest tailing behind her.

Kid walked by just in time to catch sight of her and turned away "dare I ask?" he said.

Maka simply shook her head "Where's Liz?" she asked.

Kid sighed "upstairs to the right".

Maka and Hitomi returned home with Hitomi in a long tan jacket, a short pink skirt, a black tank tank top and log black socks that went up to her thighs, paired with long black boots with three inch heels, she was quite a sight.

Soul couldn't help but stare as she walked in, she blushed as his ruby eyes scanned her long slender body, Crona also couldn't keep his eyes off her…she had eyes like him after all.

Gray…did that make her an almost Kishin to?


	2. Chapter 2

She was dazed, her head spun and ached, the sky looked off and the sun had a face…was she high?

Chapter one

Gray eyes, bright soul.

Soul was walking around in the forest, he remembered, once, training with Kid, Blackstar and Maka in these woods, that had been the day Blackstar punched Maka.

He smirked to himself and looked at the sky, it was a nice day…AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH! A scream tore through the silence followed by a rather loud crash, Soul raced toward the commotion and found a girl staring at a fallen tree and her….blade of an arm?

"Hey! Who are you?!" He called to her, his eyes cynical and calculating.

She looked up at him, her expression feral and disheveled "WH-Who the Hell are you?" she replied, her voice trembling.

He sighed and stepped closer, clearly she wasn't from around Death City, he held out his hand "I'm Soul Evans, you new here?" he asked in a gruff yet soft tone.

"My name is Hitomi Matsumoto…and I guess I am new…where is here?" she asked, her expression becoming more scared than wild.

"Death city, come here, let me help you" said Soul, he reached for her arm blade.

"DON'T" she cried, "I might hurt you!" she shrunk away from him, her body scrunching and quivering.

He smiled "No you won't, I'm just like you" he transformed his arm into his scythe blade.

Her eyes widened "you-you…STAY BACK! DON'T…IM NOT HERE TO HURT YOU OR ANYONE ELSE…!" she scrambled away from him, her chest heaving, her black hair wiping away from her face in her frenzy.

Soul sighed and walked to her and touched her blade "don't worry, you won't hurt anyone and neither will I" he examined her blade carefully, his rough fingers grazing over the polished black metal and dipping carefully into the groves and edges, his red eyes sweeping over the stunning, and very shiny, blade, "You're a sword, an elucidator?"

She nodded "I guess?" she looked at him, her demeanor changing into a calm manor.

He nodded "cool…kay well I'll just…" he ran his hand over her blade and sighed, her blade disappeared.

She stared in disbelief "where did it go?" she examined her fair skinned arm and looked up at Soul, gratefully.

Soul smiled slightly "its within you, its just part of you, you are the weapon" he ran his hand down her arm and looked at her meaningfully.

That's about when he realized she was naked.

Maka paced up and down the living room floor, glancing at the blanketed Hitomi every now and then.

"So, you're telling me you found her, like this, in the woods?" she asked Soul, her emerald eyes scanning his face.

His eyes narrowed, "Yeah, why do you think I brought her here, If I had raped her or something in the woods why would I have brought her to you?" he rolled his eyes and looked away, his snow white hair falling over his forehead.

Maka shook her head dismissively "Whatever" she turned her attention to Hitomi who was looking at the floor, blush coloring her pale cheeks, "So, what brought you to death city?" she asked.

Hitomi shrugged "I don't remember…" she sighed "I don't remember anything but my name."

Maka stared at the girl and wondered whose clothes might fit her, then smiled softly, "Well until you remember you can stay with us."

Soul looked at Maka, his eyes wide "What?! She's staying with us?" he exclaimed.

Hitomi looked at him, her face pained, she gazed into his eyes with sorry gray eyes, cloudy with guilt.  
Soul felt himself soften, he felt everything go soft and suddenly his mindset had changed.

"I'm okay with that" he said, a weak smile traveling across his face.

Hitomi smiled "thank you Soul" she stood "do you have any clothes that might fit me Maka?" she asked.

Maka's eyes traveled up her body and stopped at her rather well developed chest and managed a sheepish smirk "well no…but I know someone who might".

Maka lead Hitomi to Death the Kid's house, she was certain that Liz would have some clothes that would fit Hitomi.

She barged in with her naked guest tailing behind her.

Kid walked by just in time to catch sight of her and turned away "dare I ask?" he said.

Maka simply shook her head "Where's Liz?" she asked.

Kid sighed "upstairs to the right".

Maka and Hitomi returned home with Hitomi in a long tan jacket, a short pink skirt, a black tank tank top and log black socks that went up to her thighs, paired with long black boots with three inch heels, she was quite a sight.

Soul couldn't help but stare as she walked in, she blushed as his ruby eyes scanned her long slender body, Crona also couldn't keep his eyes off her…she had eyes like him after all.

Gray…did that make her an almost Kishin to?

Maka made up a bed on the couch, "You'll be okay here?" she asked as she watched Hitomi, timidly, sat down on the couch.

She nodded and gave a sheepish smile, she pulled the covers up over her and sighed "Sorry for burdening you Maka…" she said and looked up at her apologetically.  
Maka smiled sweetly and shook her blond topped head, "no, it's alright, I like to help" she replied kindly, she yawned and retired to her room, leaving Hitomi alone in the living room.  
Hitomi fell asleep quickly, but her dreamless slumber was ended at approximately 2:00 am.  
she woke and stood, she walked to the window opened it, and stepped out and slipped on to the roof.  
she stood at the edge of the roof, the breeze cooling her bare legs and ruffling her long linen shirt dress.  
"I don't belong here…where did I come from? Why am I here?" she asked the moon, her large eyes scanning the sky as if searching for an answer hidden in the stars.  
"what I want to know is what you're doing up here" said Soul, his voice strained as he clambered clumsily on to the roof.  
She giggled and helped him up, "just asking the oldest thing in the world my questions".

Soul grinned, "You mean stein?" he laughed, know well that Hitomi didn't know who that was.  
She smiled "I like your laugh its nice…you should laugh more" she said, her gray eyes dancing with happiness, she reached for his hand…he grasped hers and smirked.  
"Hitomi, I think I have a thing growing for you." He said, turning her to him, "You like me?".  
Hitomi cocked her head and looked at their hands, "I was scared Soul…".

Soul sighed and pulled her to him, "do you like me?" he asked again, this time whispering in her ear.  
She shivered and pulled away, "Maybe I do, maybe I don't, figure it out later!" she exclaimed, going back in the house.

Soul had met his match.


End file.
